Nathaniel Bentier
Nathaniel Bentier is the Supreme Commander of the Ohio Enclave Division, located in the state of Ohio. He is also the Governor of Ohio, being a very prominent and influential politician. He was born in 2280, and has a unique set of black X-01 power armor, designated the X-01 Mk. VIII, made of graphene, titanium, and tungsten carbide. Nathaniel is armed with a unique plasma caster named "Green Death", and a unique sword named "Bentier's Fury". His political party is the Republican party. He is the main leader of the group of politicians that started the Arizona Offensive (New California Republic - Caesar's Legion - Ohio War). He is known for many military victories in his years as governor, with the famous "Battle of the Toledo Strip" serving as one of his underlying starters, going so far as to involve the overwhelming victory of the "Campaign of Washington"; he achieved both victories with coordinated vehicular strikes, infantry pincer movements, flanking maneuvers, and infantry vehicle support. A major introduction of his has been the Old-World "quantity over quality" logic in military infantry. Along with his military expertise, his political career is peppered with technological, economical, industrial, medical, scientific, social, and infrastructural advancements. Under his leadership, crime has dropped 30%, welfare status has decreased by 90%, military enlistment has increased by a legendary 270%, industrial capacity has increased by 140%, and population growth has increased by 40%. Education has expanded, with agriculture also making a large leap. However, military spending has increased by a whopping 60%, most of the increase going towards ammunition, the expansion of the Navy, and development/introduction of new military equipment and technology. Quotes "I thought that the only jackass who would even attempt to kill me is myself? We shall burn every NCR town to the ground, kill every single one of their soldiers, and run all the civilians out into the clutches of Caesar's Legion or into Canada." "Four bottles of champagne, three jet inhalers, and two women later, the grand old Speaker of the House, Bruce Yuhawk, stumbles into the Chamber of the House, gets up on the podium, calls order to the rambling politicians, and then, with a slurred speech and lanky posture, reads a piece of paper he calls the "Speech on why there are wingtips on my shoes". He takes twenty minutes, but there's an audience laughing every minute or two. He then proceeds to fall off the podium stage and careens fifteen feet from the edge. He lands on his ass, and suddenly yells "Jesus Christ, there's gonna be a 'shit-ton' of constipation!" The other house members then burst in laughing their asses off. He then pulls out a pistol and screams "I AM GOD! WATCH AS I REVEAL MY IMMORTALITY!" The blood and brains matched the red facing of the podium stage walls in the front. Gruesome ending, but it was fucking HILARIOUS beforehand." "If I could have ten minutes with this Caesar fuck, I would make him lick the shit skid in a toilet bowl, throw him in a jail cell, and pump in fluid and gore from a pig vat. Then, I would hang his cowardly ass." "General, if you cannot achieve results against the NCR, I shall march through the Midwest and Great Plains into Arizona and take advantage of the fact you killed a prostitute, and as soon as I reach Flagstaff and stand in your quarters, planning a redecoration, you shall be hanged in Columbus Square." "Admiral, seeing as how my incompetent Rear Admiral Checkeneer can't get to you in time, I shall personally be present with an air group encompassing 50 vertibirds and 20 fighter jets. Should you last long enough to make it there, I would suggest you seek refuge with Naval Base Seattle. The OSS Ohio, should it be lost, will be expected to contain you among the lost crew and officers. I actually value that ship more than you, hell, '''Admiral Washington '''can't be considered as cheap as you." "I have marched to see the towns you have built, the fallen warriors you have crucified, the cities you have looted, and now, I stand, sword to your throat, before the washed-up emperor named Caesar. Either you shall die here, with no dignity, and a false sense of honor, or you shall hang in my homeland and retain dignity. It is your choice, so choose fucking wisely." "Kimball, I stand before this camera and screen, communicating with you, to address the grievances of my people, of my state, and of my country. You have attempted to assassinate me, to attack the borders of my state, to hunt down the largest group related to the Western Enclave, and to threaten the lives of the people. I shall issue you a final ultimatum; you shall surrender your weapons, ammunition, and vehicles, as well as cease hostilities, march your troops back to your territory, and await diplomatic action. Should you fail to stand down, you shall face a force so swift, large, and destructive, that you shall be wiped off the face of the Earth. I will not tolerate your bullshit, and I will have you hang in my homeland, at the capital's square, should you prolong this god-damned pissing contest." "Will you shut your damn mouth and let me watch the football game while I am eating my steak? For fuck's sake, you made me miss the touchdown clip." "Jesus Christ, I didn't we even had the fucking technology; it's the most powerful bomb even known to man. Drop one on the NCR, and the war is won." "Save that NCR officer; I need some good information, and I want him able to tell me within a week. That trooper over there isn't dead, I guess I have to give him a slice to the throat." "Can I not see a 120mm auto loading gun that can load a round in one second flat? Get it fucking done." "Tell Dave that I want his bullshit troops off my front lawn or I will shove my boot up his ass." "Liebenstein, I see how your cadets from the past ten classes have all qualified for Advanced Power Armor Commando Infantry; I would like to see this trend continue. The next cadets, if they are any better, shall become Elite Power Armor Assault Commando Infantry." "I could listen to you and stay on the defensive while letting the Legion try to kick our asses while failing miserably, OR I could order the annihilation of their territories and then turn the troops loose on the NCR." "The mere fact that we can move troops into Indiana, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, and West Virginia puts into light the opportunity I have been waiting for; I am now revealing my plans to rebuild the infrastructure of those states, as they were before the war. We shall first march troops into those states in order to wipe out raiders, slavers, and the locals who cannot integrate into a society like ours. In order to do this, we must learn how to produce a device known as the G.E.C.K., or Garden of Eden Creation Kit. I have put the entire military R&D - 100,000 scientists - into developing this technology. Clean land is something we need; growing corn and potatoes out of irradiated land is not acceptable. Kentucky shall be first to be redeveloped, followed by Indiana, Pennsylvania, and West Virginia, in that order. 300,000 troops shall be involved in the initial sweep of those states scheduled for 2312, and I am personally expecting the military to recruit and outfit 800,000 more troops by 2315 starting now. 500,000 of them will be sent in by 2317 to assist the first troops sent in. You might be thinking, "When will the redevelopment be complete?" My answer; by 2530." S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (Includes special augmentations, electronics, and extreme conditioning bonuses, marked by "(+3)") Strength- 5 (+4) Perception- 4 (+4) Endurance- 4 (+5) Charisma- 8 Intelligence- 10 Agility- 5 (+4) Luck- 3 Category:Characters